


A Study in Argyle

by flamboyantdorks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Dirty Talk, Feminine Harry, Football Player Louis, Harry Styles is Marcel, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Nerd Harry, Phone Sex, Punk Louis, Soccer player Louis, but I use Harry, other friends of 1D are characters here, setting is in the US, the moms in my story are only mentioned and named 'mom' if that makes a difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamboyantdorks/pseuds/flamboyantdorks
Summary: The one where Louis decides he doesn't want to go to college because he's burnt out. Harry is the oddball nerd that assists him in writing his application essay.





	A Study in Argyle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepriestthinksitsthedevil (stubliminalmessaging)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/gifts).



> Hello! I'll make this short, but I would just like to thank my beta, Chelsea, for helping me write and finish this even when I didn't think I could. I would also like to thank Harry for making a wonderful Marcel in the best song ever music video and still inspiring fic five years later. Nerd! I would also like to thank Louis for blessing us with red hair and being the most pretty punk in the land. 
> 
> Like I say in the tags, I only mention the moms by the name "mom," but I am keeping in mind Anne and Jay, so if it affects you, don't read because she's a big part of the story.

Louis is so very fucked. Shit. Fuck. This is terrible. He has to be a soccer practice in oh, yep, 4 minutes ago. He is supposed to finish that final essay rough draft for English tonight by midnight, and he doesn’t think he’ll be able to get yet another extension. Mr. Jones is going to kill him. Not to mention that he has to, has to, has to! Remember! To pick up Daisy from Girl Scouts tonight after practice.

Okay, just focus on getting to soccer. Cleats are on. Shorts are on. Shin guards, albeit too small, are on. He’s ready to head out there.

Practice goes okay. Coach doesn’t like that he’s late, but gives him a small slap on the wrist and moves on. Louis takes a breath of relief because he can’t afford to be yelled at right now. He feels fragile. He thinks as he kicks the ball to Niall, who passes it to Joseph and then gets a goal. He thinks as he’s running down the solid and frosty grass. He thinks as he’s moving quickly out of the way when Gavon almost nicks him in the face with his high kick. 

He’s thinking about everything. School, his friends, the boy that said hi to him the other day. He thinks about how he needs to help his family, his mom and his sisters. He thinks he should catch up with his dad, who he hasn’t visited in weeks. 

Shit. He thinks about his future. He crosses the ball hard and fast to the general area of the goal. He misses. “Dammit Louis pay attention when you’re aiming! These mistakes are costing us!” Coach yells. Shit, again. 

There’s no way he’s gonna be able to do anything after graduation. He’s probably going to work. But he just lost his job at the restaurant. Because he was late. Because he’s always fucking late and can’t focus to save his life (or his job). 

He’s late to pick up Daisy and she scolds him. That sassy nine year old. 

The next day after lunch, Mr. Somas wants to see Louis in his office. Louis thinks it’s a mandatory thing for counselors to see seniors, right? 

“Hello?” Louis knocks on the heavy wooden door and let’s himself in a moment later. 

“Ah, Louis, nice to see you. You can sit there.” Mr. Somas points to the wooden chair in the corner. Louis moves the chair closer to Mr. Somas’ large and frankly quite unorganized desk. “I understand you’re having some time management issues, Tomlinson.”

“Now-” He crosses his arms and slumps in his chair, defeated. 

“Don’t interrupt!” He types something on his computer in front of him and shows Louis a calendar. “Are you intending on finishing this?” He points to a college application Louis already started in school. “Because the deadline is in a week.” He points to the calendar. So tech savvy, this one. 

“Well,” Louis sinks even lower in his chair. He wants to go to college. He wants to be a physical trainer, or something similar. He hasn’t really thought about it. Well, he has but he just knows it’s a lost cause. Everything seems to be these days, honestly.

“I was thinking about taking some time off. Y’know what I mean? I’ll probably take a gap year or something, get a job and work. Make money, y’know?” He sits up a little. He eyes the clock. He only has six minutes to get to his next class.

Mr. Somas sighs loudly. “Is that what you want, Louis?” 

No. “Yes, I kinda need the extra cash right now.” He looks down at his hands. Louis starts to pick at his cuticles, a bad habit. 

“Louis, I know you want to go to college. Not in the future, but now. It’s not a bad idea to take a gap year if you need to save up for college. But I’ll truly be disappointed if you don’t finish the application at least. There’s no fee, but there is an essay to write if you want to gain some scholarships.”

“I don’t have the time for it, Somas.” Louis exclaims desperately. He’s throwing away his future, he knows it. He knows he’s being a bit dramatic. Good thing he’s in drama too. 

“Look, Somas.” He throws up his hands. “I’m telling ya, I know, I know I’m quote en quote supposed to go to college. But I really don’t know if I can this next year.”

Mr. Somas sighs with a big deep breath and all the air blows out from his lungs. “Louis?” He asks him gently. “I think you can, and I have an idea.” He starts to rustle through some papers on his desk. 

“What’s that?” Louis asks, intrigued. 

“Well, there’s a kid in your grade who really needs some more volunteer hours, and I think he might be able to help you,” Mr. Somas says. “Harry Styles, do you know him?”

Louis knows who Harry is, sort of. Their paths cross every once and a while. They might pass each other in the hallway or at lunch. But, Styles is a bit of a loner. Smart, but quiet and timid. Great. This is gonna be great, Louis thinks sarcastically. 

“Yeah, I know of him,” Louis offers safely with a polite, tight-lipped smile. “Great,” he says. 

Louis leaves the office feeling weird. He has mixed feelings about college, he knows that. He really needs to talk to his mom. He fumbles in his bag as he walks through the high school hallway. He isn’t watching where he’s going, and he bumps into none other than the man of the hour himself, Harry Styles. 

Harry with his big glasses and pouty lips that quietly mumble, “oh sorry.” The thing is, he is tall. He’s taller than Louis by a good four inches. But he holds himself small and Louis finds that really endearing. Poor Harry looks like his mom still dresses him. He’s such a stark contrast from his more punk sister. Louis knows Gemma through the punk grapevine.  
Gemma kind of runs in different circles and doesn’t mind hanging around all types of people. Everyone knows who she is, but she still comes across as a slight loner. Loneliness seems to run the family. 

Harry, still standing in front of Louis, suddenly jerks away to the right. “Okay, see you later.” He moves his giraffe legs down the hall in big strides and Louis just watches in awe. That’s my tutor, he thinks.

Louis puts his hands on his hips and lets out a sigh. This is going to be hard. 

He makes his way to lunch, meeting Niall near the back of the lunchroom. He finds his way to the line and stands next to Oli and Stan. 

“So I guess I have a tutor now,” Louis spits out. He has a tutor now. Well, sort of. A helper in some ways. More of a living spell check. Or something. 

“Really? Louis you’re smart though,” Niall chimes in touching his shoulder reassuringly. He then adjusts his glasses, a nervous behavior. “Right?”

“I dunno Niall, I just,” he sighs. “I know I’m like good at stuff. It’s just. With my mom and the girls and soccer and everything. I dunno. It’s a lot.” He switches weight from his left foot to his right. “And I’ve been in like everything this year.”

“Yeah, no I get that Lou, I do.” Niall looks to Oli who just nods. “But wait. Who is your tutor?”

“It’s Harry, um, Styles.” He smiles a small smile and tries to look around for the boy. But he can’t find him anywhere in the lunchroom. Maybe he eats lunch outside or something. 

“Oh, that kid? He’s a walking abstinence billboard. The guy’s kinda weird, isn’t he?” Oli finally pipes up. Niall gives him a punch in the arm.

“What was that for?” He asks, rubbing his bicep. He looks at Louis. “He is kinda weird, though. In biology, he would sit toward the front and just be such a teacher’s pet. He drinks green tea always. His locker’s decorated all pink and flowers and shit. But yeah, I don’t think he has any friends.”

“Oh come on, he’s not that weird.” Niall retorts. “Although, he is in my gym class and the kid’s super uncoordinated. He can’t shoot a basket for shit.”

They all step up to the food line. There’s a strange looking hot sandwich and pizza. And some peas that almost no one has touched. Louis goes for the pizza and a side salad to equal each other out. Louis tries. He gets to the cash register and quickly punches in his number to pay. The other guys follow suit, and they head to an open round table. 

“All I’m saying is, be careful of Styles. He’s just an interesting guy,” Oli says, putting the emphasis on interesting. 

“Well thanks but no thanks. He sounds alright. I’m not gonna back out of getting my shit done just because the guy likes roses,” Louis says. 

“What’s this about roses?” Zayn sets his tray down next to him and slides in the seat. 

“Oh it’s nothing really.” Louis says. “I’ve just got a tutor and it just so happens to be Harry Styles. Who, apparently, is ‘really weird’ according to this one.” He points to Oli who blushes a little. 

“Styles? He’s in English with me. Really likes his tea. Plus he’s always talking to Mrs. Romane after class. They giggle, Louis, giggle.” Zayn takes a bite of applesauce. He isn’t known for being too judgmental. Louis rolls his eyes. 

“Well you know what? I don’t care what any of you have to say! Harry’s my tutor and I didn’t pick him, but it’s the only way I’m even going to college. So there!” Louis takes a sip of water. 

He finishes the rest of lunch more subdued than he would normally be. Harry is going to help him get into college and that’s all that matters, right? Right. He can’t stop thinking about Harry’s too large glasses sitting on a straight nose, hiding those glassy green eyes. Sure, Harry’s an oddball, but so is Louis. Or, he can be when he gets a chance to let loose. 

He just needs a moment to let loose, he thinks. 

“Zayn do you wanna chill out back?” Louis asks him quietly. Zayn feels around in his pockets before confirming ‘yes’ with a nod. They head out the art department’s exit - the most inconspicuous way out. The two boys sit on the curb and Zayn pulls out two cigarettes and a lighter. 

Louis takes the lighter and lights both cigs. The first drags give him time to think. He thinks about the loud, noisy house he has to return to after school gets out. He thinks about the small group practice for choir after school that knows is mandatory. 

He thinks about how he was supposed to prepare a small speech honoring the top volunteer in KEY club for tomorrow morning’s meeting that he probably won’t be able to attend because he’s got early morning soccer practice on Thursdays. Which would be a relief, but he knows Coach only changed it to early morning practice so Louis could go to the student government meeting after school. 

It’s so much. It’s too much. 

“You know, all it would take is a couple of sessions with Styles, and then I can be on my way.” Louis says to Zayn as he plays with his messy hair. “I just want to get it over with you know? I’ve got to just push through this painful part. It’s just dumb, the whole thing.”

Zayn nods. Louis hears a rustle from back behind the brick wall. Then he hears sniffling. “Hello?” He asks the noise.

Then the sniffling stops. “Who’s back there?” Louis asks as the silence continues. He stamps on his cig and briskly walks toward the wall, signalling to Zayn to stay where he was. 

He peeks his head around the corner and is met with foggy glasses and red-rimmed eyes. A lanky, but delightfully soft boy sits on the ground. 

“Harry? What are you doing?” Louis notices he has a small bag with a half-eaten sandwich and some chips. He’s using a napkin to wipe his eyes and cheeks. Even though he’s crying, Louis thinks his eyes look really pretty and bright like gems. 

But Harry doesn’t really look up at Louis. He seems drawn to staring at the small weeds growing through the cracks of the asphalt, tears drying on his cheeks. Louis wonders why Harry is out here when he should be in class like the goody-two-shoes he is. 

“Harry,” Louis drops to Harry’s level and sits next to him. “What are you doing all the way out here?” He asks again.

Harry takes his hand and does a final wipe of his eyes. “I was just trying to eat lunch in peace.”

“Oh, okay then-”

“I’ve got allergies you know,” Harry interrupts, face stilling as he looks at Louis. “That’s, you know, why I look like this,” he waves his hand vaguely to his face.

“Okay then,” Louis repeats. He picks at the rubber on his sneakers. “I hear you’re gonna teach me how to do college apps.” He gives Harry a closed-lipped smile. He returns the facial expression. 

“Yeah, I’m, uh, really looking forward to it.” Harry still doesn’t look at Louis as he brings his knees to his chest. He looks so defeated and Louis just wants him to be comfortable. 

“It should be fun.” Louis says before a slightly awkward silent moment. Harry just nods. Sensing that Harry just wants to be left alone, Louis starts to get up to leave. But first, he pulls out his phone. “Wanna exchange numbers?”

He’s being gentle because he’s nervous Harry is going to run. Harry reluctantly takes out his phone as well. “Here, gimme,” He puts in his phone in Harry’s hand. They put quickly put their number in. “Want to come over Saturday? I mean, I have practice in the morning, but maybe after lunch? Is that okay?”

Harry nods, “yeah that’s okay. I mean I don’t have anything going on.”

Louis smiles, “okay sounds great!” He walks away with a little swagger, smirking. “See ya later, Harold!”

Louis meets Zayn and they head back to their last class, because Louis has to turn in a lab report. 

He gets a B. He’s okay with it, he thinks. 

When he gets home after the student government meeting, he’s exhausted. He fills in his mom on the whole tutor thing. “It’s just a couple of sessions to keep me on track for college,” he says.

“Oh I think it’s great! Harry’s a nice boy, so I’m sure you’ll get along great,” she smiles a toothy smile and takes a pizza out of the oven. Small towns generally mean that everyone knows everyone in some sort of way. Something Louis both loved and despised.

Louis sets the table and whips together a quick salad. Louis loves being in the kitchen with his mom, always has since he was a boy. Especially when the twins came along and he needed to be away from the noise for a bit. He especially loves gossiping with his mom.

And when Louis was 14, the kitchen was where he came out. In which, on the verge of a divorce, was “the best news in three years” according to mom. They hugged, which they did a lot back then, but those were harder times.

Louis pulls out his phone once he sits down and quickly sends out a text. 

Hey Harry! How’s it going?

He thinks it sounds terribly stupid, but presses send anyway. It’s just Harry, he thinks, mentally waving away any stress. His mom taps him on the shoulder, “no texting at the table!”

Louis eats, the girls laugh and talk loudly. He tries not to focus on the overwhelming doom of his future. But in the same mindset, he tries to focus on his Spanish homework. He’s got a test Monday, but this reading will take him forever at this rate. He falls asleep in his clothes and wakes up at three in the morning sluggish and sweaty. 

He sees that Harry texted him back, in which he shoots up in his chair. 

I’m fine. How are you?  
Louis falls back asleep almost immediately, full of contentment. 

Morning! Fell asleep doing chem hw again :// ooops - L

Uh oh, hope it wasn’t trying to figure out the heat equation. 

No it was reading ch 8. Soooo boring. Are you comin over at 1 tom? My address is 928 Birdie Ln :) - L

Yes, see you then. 

The smell of fresh dew on the grass and rubber shoes fills Louis’ nose Saturday morning. Eight am practice goes okay. Louis feels good because he’s getting his nervous energy out before Harry arrives. 

He does a good job at practice and coach is impressed. “Play like that on Wednesday and we’re sure to win!”

Louis smiles and goes home feeling excited. 

The doorbell rings and freshly-showered Louis answers the door. “Hello Harry,” he answers with enthusiasm. Harry stands there sheepish, like he’s afraid of Louis. Seriously what’s up with this guy?

“Hi,” he says. “I brought my laptop and everything so we can get started.”

“Okay great! Yeah come in, come in,” he gestures like Vanna White to his home. Harry slides his backpack off. “Let’s go to the kitchen table. My mom took the girls out so we have the house to ourselves.”

He’s not sweating, he’s not. 

Meanwhile Harry, dressed in a grey sweater and some nice slacks, takes out his computer and some books. He adjusts his hair and glasses and looks around the room, taking in the area. Louis makes them some ice water and sits next to him. He’s definitely not sweating or secretly smelling Harry, who definitely doesn’t smell like a spicy flower. 

“You smell good,” Louis blurts out. God damn, so much for keeping things on the DL. 

“Uh thanks, let’s um, get started,” Harry says, blushing slightly. He fumbles to get out a pencil out of his backpack and nervously twitches. 

“Okay, so most college apps have mandatory essays. You can pretty much use the same essay for all the colleges you apply to. Where do you want to go?” Harry asks him.

“I was thinking Kilo State and Bridges University. But honestly Harry,” he gives him a look. “I didn’t think I was going next year. Mr. Somas, who set this up, really wants me to go to college next year. He thinks I’ve ‘got it’ or something.”

He picks at his shirt sleeve. 

“Maybe he wants you to take the opportunity of scholarships. Or something,” he starts to type something on the computer. “Let’s see your resume.”

Louis clicks through his documents in his files and comes across his resume. He pulls it up and shows it to Harry who inhales a quick breath. 

“Oh my Louis, what aren’t you in?” He asks with vigor, eyes a bright, bright green. Louis watches him move his eyes rapidly reading left to right. He also wants to give Harry a peck on the forehead, and if that isn’t weird, Louis doesn’t know what is. 

“I don’t know, I just like everything,” he says modestly. At least, he hopes he’s being modest. His mom always encouraged and supported him no matter what he wanted to do, and continues to today. 

Louis involvements include: fall musical, student government (treasurer), year-round soccer team captain, KEY club secretary, chem club, choir and small group, band and jazz band, GSA board member, speech club, almost all AP classes, and college in school spanish and spanish club member. 

“But wow Louis, how do you make time for all this?” Harry asks incredulously, adjusting his glasses again and taking a sip of water. 

“I um, I guess I don’t,” he nervously chuckles. “I mean, I try to help my mom out too, ya know, because of the girls. I don’t know. I guess I barely make it work.”

“You have so many opportunities for themes here Louis. You could write about it in your essay,” Harry says. 

From there, they find traction and write a draft of the essay. Harry frames a skeleton and Louis fills in the blanks. The more they worked together, the more they settled into each other. 

“Louis?” Harry asks near the end of the session. “When does, um, the GSA club meet?” He’s blushing madly, but still insistent. 

Louis stands up, and says, “we meet,” he takes a pose, “Monday at five in auditorium A.” He sits down in a more serious manner. “Why do you ask? Are you coming?”

“Out? Yes.” Harry has one corner of his mouth turned up in a wicked smirk. 

“Was that? Did you just?” He laughs hard. “Oh my god Harry!”

“What?” Both dimples are showing now. “Louis,” Harry whines, but he’s laughing, hands cover his face. Louis then gets the urge to tickle him. So he does, right in the rib cage. “Stop, please.”

The two are giggling and semi-wrestling on the couch when Louis’ family gets home, bursting through the front door, grocery bags clad in tiny hands. His mom notices them, all messy hair and rosy cheeks. “Hello boys, how did it go?”

She puts the groceries and bags down. “Good,” they answer smirking at each other. 

“I’ve actually got to go,” Harry says looking at the clock on the microwave. “See you later, Lou,” he says. “And thanks, I’ll see you Monday.” He packs up his stuff and heads out the door.

Louis is smitten like a kitten and he can’t handle it.

Down for this being a weekly thing? Maybe we can finish it before it’s due? - L

Yeah sounds good. Same time?

Yeah same time, 1. - L

:D yay

Louis loves when Harry smiles, even if it’s over text. He goes to bed happy and avoids his mother’s “knowing” looks. 

On Monday, Louis goes to school and continues his normal routine of organized chaos. The boys berate him for not getting into too much detail about his session. 

They just want to know how weird Harry acted and Louis won’t give them the pleasure. “Did he show up with flowers for you Louis? I bet he did,” Oli jabs a finger in Louis’s side. 

“Fuck off, Oli. He didn’t do any of that. He’s actually really nice. You guys should give him a chance,” Louis retorts. He’s blushing a little. He feels the heat rising to his cheeks. 

“

“We got pretty far, actually,” he pauses. The boys try to hide their smiles. “On the essay for god sakes you guys!” 

The boys put their hands up in defense. Zayn’s smirking. Louis spots Harry hanging in the back of the lunchroom with a boy named Liam, who’s got an equal smirk on his face. Louis waves to him, and then feels awkward when Harry gives back a weak wave. Liam laughs and Louis wonders what’s going on.

Okay, whatever. He has to finish this assignment for chemistry, so he quickly finishes his meal and rushes off to the library, leaving his boys in the dust, and an apology to Zayn. 

The rest of the day is boring, but Louis knows he can get all of his energy out before the Gay-Straight Alliance meeting tonight. He’s excited to see Harry there. He didn’t expect Harry to be interested, per se.

At practice, the boys scrimmage each other and Oli and Max give Louis all sorts of looks and kissy faces. He thinks he even hears one do a little pop! noise, in which, Louis finally says, “guys, cut the crap. Nothing happened.”

He quickly rinses off and heads to the meeting.

Outside the entrance to the auditorium, Louis sees Harry pacing. His fingers play with his bottom lip. His shoes are squeaking quietly as he turns back and forth. When Harry notices Louis, his expression is panicked. 

“Hey, hey, hey big guy,” Louis rushes to Harry and smoothes the fabric around his shoulders. “It’s gonna be okay. Here,” he grabs his elbow and starts to walk in.

“Louis, I’m so nervous. I don’t even,” he sighs. He wipes underneath the nosepiece of his glasses. “I don’t even know who’s all in here. I don’t know anything.”

Louis stops before the door. “Do you not want to go in?” He asks him. “Harry you don’t have to, it’s not a big deal. But I can tell you that the people in there care, like, little to zero about who shows up or not. They don’t out people. They don’t speculate. It’s all up to you,” he adds, taking out his phone to check the time. “But we better go in before it’s too late and then it’s a whole thing.” He waves his hand around in the air. 

Harry pulls at his lips again. There are tears in the corner of his eyes. Oh god, if he’s crying maybe he should wait. “I don’t, I don’t know. I was ready. I am ready,” he looks down at the floor and puts a finger to his eye. “Let’s just go in. I can do it. I swear.”

“Are you sure?” Louis asks for the last time. Harry nods, takes a deep breath and opens the door. “After you, babe,” Louis accidently slips the term out of his mouth. 

Harry and Louis make their way through the auditorium and sit in one of the rows near the front. Louis has to make a small introduction and welcome speech. Harry fidgets in his seat, but he’s listening intently to everyone and introduces himself without a hitch. From there, the rest of the night goes by swimmingly. 

At the end of the meeting, Louis feels brave. “Hey Harry,” Louis catches up to the boy. He slows down and tries to catch his breath. 

“Hi,” Harry drawls. “I think that went okay. Did it go okay? Were people asking stuff? Were they wondering why I was there?” He almost works himself up again. But Louis, searching Harry’s face for calm, grabs both of hands. 

“Harry! Look at me for a second okay? First, I am really proud of you,” He smoothly rubs his thumbs on Harry’s hands. Louis takes a deep breath. “And second, do you want to go get some frozen yogurt or something?”

Harry looks at Louis with warm mossy green eyes. “I’d love that, Louis.”

Louis drives Harry so he doesn’t have to ride his bike across town. The little date is lovely. Louis gets a small sundae with raspberry drizzle and Harry gets a chocolate and vanilla swirl cone.

The cone melts all over Harry’s hand and he starts to lick it off. The image makes Louis want to turn away. But his dick is definitely interested in the obscenity of Harry and melted vanilla ice cream. Harry licks the tips of fingers one by one, each lick gives Louis’ dick a twitch. 

Louis is chubbing up in his trousers in a fucking ice cream shop. Because how perfect that Louis finally gets to go on a date with a boy who’s actually a decent person, and he starts to get hard. All happening right after Harry had his first real gay outing. Ba dum ching. He needs to act quick, get his mind and his dick off of what’s happening. He finds some napkins and hands them to Harry. 

“Hey Harry, let’s go take a walk?” 

Harry, oblivious to what he was doing, picks up the napkins and attempts to wipe his hands. “Okay, Lou.” 

They both stand up and Louis holds his hand out. Harry looks at his hand and then looks at Louis, unsure. And then a face of realization dawns on Harry. 

“Oh we don’t have to,” he sighs. “I’m sorry. We don’t have to if you don’t wanna,” he apologizes and drops his hand. This was a mess, no pun intended. “Um,” he opens the door and Harry follows. 

“Sorry Louis, I didn’t know,” Harry adjusts his glasses and rubs his hands together. “I told you I don’t know anything.” He shakes his head, disappointed. 

“No no it’s okay, I didn’t know you didn’t know,” Louis says. “I am confusing myself.”

“Sorry, are you still up for that walk?” Harry asks. He holds his hand out and Louis puts his in Harry’s. It’s warm and soft and elegant. Louis always feels like his small hands are inferior to others’. He’s just a small guy, he knows that. Not his dick though, he reminds everyone. But he feels safe and comfortable in Harry’s hands. 

They walk around the small downtown area. The small breeze feels nice on Louis’ face as he and Harry stroll and make small talk.

“Louis?” Harry asks inquisitively. “What’s it like being out?”

“As gay?”

“Yeah,” Harry replies. Louis pauses, causing them both to stop for a moment. 

“I suppose it hasn’t been too bad has it? It’s been a while since I told people, so that’s interesting,” he rambles a bit. “I mean what was it, freshman year when I told some of my friends who told other people and then everyone kinda knew, ya know?” Louis asks rhetorically. 

“Yeah,” Harry stares off into the distance, breathing in the fresh air. “I don’t know, you’re the only one that knows I’m gay.”

“Well, I didn’t know for sure that you were thinking gay per se,” Louis says hinting a bit of a tease to lighten the mood. 

“I think I’m going to tell my mom soon though. If she doesn’t already have, you know, the inkling,” Harry makes a little gesture with his hand. “It’s just my mom, she can’t be too bad. Right?”

“Sure,” Louis supplies. He doesn’t know her very well, but the Styleses seem like nice, supportive people. And Gemma was always open-minded, if Louis remembers correctly. She was a punk. 

“Harry, I never got to say, but I am really proud of you for going tonight,” Louis says. “And thanks for the date,” he puts the emphasis on ‘date.’ 

“Thank you, Louis. I guess I’m proud of me too,” Harry says. His eyes drop to Louis’s mouth and before Louis knows it, Harry grabs both of Louis’s cheeks. “Can I kiss you Louis?” 

“Of course, I like you so much,” Louis replies. Harry kisses softly at first. Lips touch lips, but his hands never leave Louis’s face. He cups him with want. Kisses with an intense passion that, honestly, Louis didn’t know he had in him. 

Louis’s dick piques with interest again. But Louis is focused on the emotional way Harry has put his forehead on Louis’s, nudging noses. It’s nice and lovely. Where the fuck did Harry learn to kiss like that?  
“Where the fuck did you learn to kiss like that?” He asks. 

“I dunno, I love romance movies. I just kinda went in with the moment,” Harry is gesticulating wildly. 

“I love it. Let’s do it some more,” Louis reaches for Harry’s cheek this time, cupping it in one hand, thumbing around his cheekbone. They kiss again. And again. And it gets dark and Louis and Harry both know they have to get going home.

Louis offers to drop Harry off at his house. Before Harry gets out of the car, Louis kisses him quickly and sweetly. “See you later, Styles. And good luck with your mom,” he winks at Harry. He feels so smooth. 

 

“Hey Louis, what’re you up to? How was your first day?” Harry asks. He’s spread out on his dorm bed with his philosophy books open. He shuts them in frustration.

“Hi babe, it’s good. I’m just coming back from biology, which you know, was really awesome,” Louis says a bit sarcastically.

“Sounds fun,” Harry chimes in, lying down. “I’m just doing some reading, but I’m so bored,” Harry announces dramatically. “I miss you.”

“I miss kissing you,” Louis says with a hint of a whine. Harry preens at that. He wishes Louis were here so they could be together through every step of being a first-year in college. But the college that Harry goes to doesn’t have a physical therapy program. Louis choose a college closer to home as well to help his mom out whenever she needed it. 

“What would you do if you were here right now?” Harry asks. “Would you kiss me?”

“Of course, Harry,” Louis immediately responds. “I would kiss you so good.”

“So well actually,” Harry replies. But he’s mostly kidding, mostly. 

“Oh my god shut up,” Louis giggles. “You’re ruining the moment.”

“What moment?” Harry teases Louis. He looks around his dorm and quickly shuts the door. He hops back on the bed, really hoping that his roommate doesn’t come in soon.

“We were having a romantic moment, it was getting kinda sexy for a second there,” Louis sounds like he’s shuffling papers or something on the other end. 

“Oh sexy? You want sexy? I can give you sexy,” Harry attempts to be sexy. 

It seems to be somewhat a success as Louis quickly takes in a breath. “Okay Styles give it to me,” he supplies. 

“Oh you took my line,” Harry says with a pout. “I wanted to say that.”

Louis starts to laugh. “Babe you can say whatever you want. I’ll start. If I were with you, I would kiss you so hard and grab your butt. I would squeeze it firmly.”

Harry’s dick starts twitching and he preemptively unbuttons his brown slacks. “Oh yeah? I would rub up against you as I put my tongue in your mouth.”

“Someone’s got a mouth on them I see,” Louis is definitely smirking. “Just so you know my pants and boxers are coming off.”

“Mine too,” Harry says as he takes off the slacks and kicks them to the side of his bunk. He decides to get rid of his top as well, just for good measure. 

“Touch your nipples baby,” Louis instructs Harry. He loves this part where Louis takes over in bed. He says that doing it makes him feel like he finally has some control in his life. He can finally relax because he gets to do what he wants. 

Harry pinches both nipples and tries very hard to keep his voice down. But he’s got four very sensitive nipples and it’s hard to not cry out when they first get touched. “Ah, yes. Then what?”

“Stroke your cock but only enough to get it hard.” Harry only needs to give his dick a good tug and it’s hard as a rock. 

“Baby are you hard already?” Harry nods, but then remembers Louis can’t see him. He weakly whimpers out a “yeah.”

“If I were with you right now, I would spread your thighs. Rub ‘em a little because you know how much I love them. And then I would dive right in and suck the tip of your dick. But just the tip, for now,” Louis says in his bedroom voice. A slightly hazy, but smoky swirl of cinnamon dipped in caramel-like sound. Harry finds it delicious. He wants to swim in Louis’s voice, drink it, drown in it. 

Harry starts to moan. “Louis can I?” He needs to start jacking off otherwise he’s going to explode. There’s precum globbing unto the head of his penis. 

“Yes baby go ahead,” Louis tells him. Harry’s hand immediately finds his own cock and he takes the palm of his hand and cups the head rubbing precum all over as much as he can. He twitches again. Harry starts to tug up and down his cock. 

“What do you want me to do now?” Harry asks. It feels good to touch, but he needs more. 

“Do you have lube nearby?” A panting Louis asks. He must be jacking off too. 

“Yeah, what do you want me to do with it?”

“I want you to work yourself open with your fingers and see if you can come without touching yourself. Is that okay?” Louis is breathless on the other end. But Harry can tell he wants this. 

“Want to so bad,” Harry replies. He pops open the bottle and spreads some lube on his pointer finger. He nudges at his hole and pushes pass the tight muscles. 

He barely makes in half a finger before he’s coming completely untouched, just from the buildup. He’s such a teenager, it’s a little embarrassing. Louis moans loudly into the phone as he comes just from hearing Harry come. 

“That was so good babe,” Louis pants. “Came all over the mirror.”

“Louis, that was amazing. Wish it would’ve lasted longer though,” Harry finds a towel and gets it damp to clean up. He’s still shaking from his orgasm. 

“We’ll just have to practice, won’t we,” Louis huffs out a laugh. The thought of more orgasms gets Harry a little warm again. 

“Ugh don’t start again, I have a lot of homework to do,” Harry almost whines. 

“Okay, okay, I will talk to you later,” Louis says. “But next weekend,” he pauses. “It’s going to be amazing.”

“I can’t wait,” Harry says. Over the summer, they hardly spent more than a day without seeing each other. Being miles apart is difficult. And Harry misses being held by Louis. The same Louis that held him so fiercely after he told his mom that he was crushing on a boy back in April. 

He will see him next weekend and hold Louis so tight that he thinks he won’t let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: classic high school au where louis is the punky bad boy who skips class to hang out with his best friend zayn on the curb in the school parking lot smoking cigarettes, and marcel is a shy and timid nerd and has a HUGE crush on the school bad boy. would specifically love a scene where louis drives marcel home after a date (they go to the movies and get pizza and marcel is all nerves and stammering and louis just smirks at him all the time) and louis kisses him in his car and marcel panics at first but gets into it quickly. they make out thoroughly and when marcel goes inside he's squeaky and stuttery and barely makes it upstairs past his mum without making a complete fool of himself or letting her see the handful of lovebites scattered on his neck or his tented trousers. optional scene where harry starts jerking off once he gets to his room and louis calls him during it and talks dirty to him


End file.
